


Acts of Love

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [24]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: :'), F/F, Fluff, farmer's market dates :, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: quiet moment at the farmer's market <3
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 10





	Acts of Love

Cecilia breathed in deeply, head tipping back dramatically as she allowed the delicious smells wafting from different vendors to envelop her.

She opened her eyes, catching Ava’s gaze watching her curiously.

“What?” She asked, sliding her hand into one of her girlfriend’s, interlacing their fingers. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rosy lips curled into a smile. “You’re beautiful,” she murmured, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Especially when you’re happy.”

Her eyes widened as her cheeks grew hot. “I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Cecilia finally said, softening the vampire even further.

They strolled idly through the farmer’s market, Cecilia gently swinging their hands back and forth. She felt at peace here. Long yellow dress brushing against her ankles, hair kept out of her face by a floral scarf, having her girlfriend all to herself for once.

Alone time with Ava was scarce. They both were incredibly busy with work, but they always managed to steal at least a few moments to enjoy each other’s company. It was why Ava had started coming to bed with her more often. Today, however, they had the day off.

She came to a halt in front of one of the stands. Fresh pastries were being sold, causing her mouth to water.

Cecilia Beck had two weaknesses in life.

One, Ava du Mortain.

Two, sweets.

“Which one would you like?”

She looked up at Ava, watching the amusement dance across her sharp features as she smiled knowingly. 

“I insist.”

God Cecilia could kiss her right there in front of the sweet old lady who was patiently waiting for her to order.

She felt like a child again as she giddily ordered a mini cheesecake, holding it close as Ava handed the vendor some money, the basket she insisted on being the one to carry balancing in the crook of her elbow.

Ava quickly took her hand once more, grinning at the small  _ mmm _ that left Cecilia’s lips when she took a bite of the dessert.

“Good?” She chuckled, watching her look of euphoria.

_ “Mhm,”  _ was all she managed to mumble around the food in her mouth.

Something caught Ava’s eye as she looked away. “Wait here.” She pointed at the bench they were nearby, setting the basket down.

She shrugged, plopping down on the seat, too entranced with her dessert to question where she was headed.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long after her distraction was gone.

Ava appeared before her once more with a warm smile that made her melt into the floor and one hand behind her back.

“For you,” she said proudly, presenting her love with a bouquet of white lilies.

Cecilia gasped, jumping up from the bench. “Those are my favorite!” She took the bunch of flowers as if they were the most precious thing she had ever received. 

“I know,” she said a bit shyly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “There was only one left.”

She carefully tucked the flowers in the basket so when she threw her arms around Ava so she didn’t accidentally crush them. 

“You bought me cheesecake  _ and  _ flowers?” Cecilia sighed happily as strong arms held her, sinking into the embrace. “Let me marry you already.”

A soft chuckle rumbled in her chest as a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. “I love you too,  _ mea vita _ .”


End file.
